Duty Vs Love Remake
by Sobiha326
Summary: Alice is the princess of The Good and Shun is the prince of The Bad. What happens when they meet and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals. I am so sorry for another super long break from this story. I had an idea when I wrote the original first person version's Ch4. However, my computer broke, so until now, I had no way to write any new chapters. Now that I'm back I'm not only going to finish the first person original, but I'm also going to write this third person remake. I'll start by writing the remake up to Ch4. After that, I'll write new chapters for both at the same time. I'm going to try to finish both versions before I start collage in two weeks. That way there are as little delays as possible between chapters. Also, I did notice that my description of Zenet was wrong in the original, so I'm going to fix it here.

**I don't own Bakugan**

_Ch1. Intro to the Cast_

(If you've read the original, this is just to refresh your memory: If you haven't, this is important for you to know to understand the story. The Universe this story takes place in has two civilizations inhabiting it. The Good, comprised of fairies (females) and heroes (males); and The Bad, comprised of witches (females) and villains (males).)

Six fairies stood outside a 1,000ft building. The early morning sun made yellow dots sparkle on the otherwise completely white skyscraper. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Song birds and pixies filled the atmosphere with their beautiful music.

"Where are they?"

The peace breaking shout came from a light-skinned, green-eyed fairy with turquoise pigtails.

"Calm down, Runo, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Alice assured.

Alice is a light-skinned, dark brown-eyed fairy with wavy orange hair that falls to her back.

Runo is a hotheaded fairy who can use light magic: Alice calm, wise fairy princess who can use dark magic. These are only two of the six fairies waiting outside the white school building. The other four are Julie, Paige, Mira, and Fabia.

Julie is a dark-skinned, blue-eyed fairy who keeps her white hair in a high side ponytail. She is strong willed and stubborn. This personality fits perfectly with her earth magic.

Paige is a yellow-skinned, hazel-eyed fairy with short pink hair. She is a muscular tomboy who prefers brute force over other forms of battle. She, like Julie, uses earth magic.

Mira is a light-skinned, blue-eyed fairy with short orange hair. She is smart and patient, but has a stubborn streak. Like Julie and Paige, she uses earth magic.

Fabia is a light-skinned, green-eyed fairy with dark blue hair that falls just past her shoulders. She is wise and determined. Like Runo, she uses light magic.

The school is a massive structure, dwarfing all other buildings in the kingdom. The only exception, The Royal Palace, stands over 3,000ft tall. Part of the reason the school is so tall is because one half is for the heroes and the other half is for the fairies. There is no interaction between the two during school hours. For this reason, Alice always accompanied her five friends when they greeted their boyfriends in front of the building before classes started.

"Look, here they come!" Paige shouted happily.

The 13 year old fairy ran over and kissed Rafe. Rafe is a light-skinned, purple-eyed hero with dark blue hair. The back of his hair ends just above his shoulders, the front ends at the top of his ears, and his fringe bangs end at the top of his eyes. The 13 year old possesses a more patient nature than his girlfriend. He uses light attributed weapons. The two had been dating for five years now and were the youngest couple.

Runo ran over to a 16 year old hero named Dan. Dan is a slightly tanned brunette with red eyes. The back of his hair ends just above his shoulders. The rest of his hair spikes to frame his face, but nothing goes past his cheeks. Dan is hotheaded and stubborn just like his 15 year old girlfriend. He uses fire attributed weapons.

Fabia ran and kissed Julie's twin brother, Ren. The 16 year old has the same skin tone and hair color as his sister. The only difference between them in appearance is that he has hazel eyes. Similar to his 17 year old girlfriend, he is smart and stubborn. He uses dark attributed weapons.

Julie wasted no time in semi-dancing with a 15 year old hero named Billy. He is a light-skinned, blonde with blue eyes. He has freckles right below his eyes that run between his cheeks across his nose. His blonde mullet ends just below his shoulders. He is laid back, but stubborn. He uses earth attributed weapons.

Mira hugged a 17 year old hero named Ace. He is has olive skin, grey eyes, and light blue-green hair. His hair ends at his shoulders. He is a determined hot head unlike his 16 year old girlfriend. He uses dark attributed weapons.

Alice just stood back and smiled. The 13 year old was happy that her friends had found the perfect partners for themselves. She wished they would stop trying to find her a perfect partner by setting her up with random boys. The bell signaling the start of classes broke the happy moment.

"See you later." Runo, Julie, Paige, Mira, and Fabia seemed to say in unison to their respective loves.

Then all eleven entered the white school building to start their classes.

Shun, the 18 year old villain prince, sat by alone in the cafeteria. He has light skin, medium brown eyes, and black hair. His black mullet falls to his back and the front of his hair stops just above his shoulders. He is a ninja, so he prefers stealth to power, but he has plenty of both. He is wise and patient, but can be stubborn at times. He uses wind attributed weapons. At present, his handsome face wore a frown. He tried in vain to reason to himself why he was so grouchy, but all he came up with were false and insignificant reasons.

Unlike The Good's school, students at The Bad's school could mingle with the opposite gender at any time outside of classes. Despite this, there was only one real couple in the whole school to take advantage of that rule: Sellon, a 20 year old witch and Anubius, a 23 year old villain.

Sellon is a pink-skinned, blue-eyed witch who keeps her black hair in a high ponytail. She is a calm, smart schemer. She uses wind magic.

Anubius is a light-skinned, hazel-eyed villain whose light brown, almost white, hair stops at his shoulders. He is also a schemer, but he's not as calm as Sellon. He uses dark attributed weapons.

Zenet, a 17 year old witch, sat at the opposite end of the cafeteria from Shun, but kept her eyes on him the whole time. She knew his family loved her, and that they wanted Shun to marry her. She sighed because she also knew that he didn't want anything to do with her. She is a light-skinned, hazel-eyed witch whose green, shoulder length hair has orange highlights. She wears a beret that covers her left eye. She uses light magic and also possesses the ability to perfectly mimic the voice and appearance of others. That, however, doesn't hide her impatient and scheming personality.

Alice rushed home after school, but was surprised at what she saw when she arrived. Her family was dressed in clothes they only wore for an execution. She wondered if this had anything to do with the important thing her parents mention earlier this morning.

Her mother, Serena, is a pink-skinned, green-eyed fairy with short dark blue hair. She is the wise and patient 41 year old fairy queen. She uses light magic.

Her father, Nurzak, is a blue, purple-skinned, brown-eyed hero. He is bald, but has an orange beard and mustache. Just like his queen, the 50 year old hero king is wise and patient. He uses earth attributed weapons.

Her oldest brother, Gus, is a light-skinned, green-eyed hero with a wavy, light blue mullet. He is a smart and forceful 17 year old. He uses earth attributed weapons.

Her other brother, Marucho, is a light-skinned, blue-eyed hero with short blonde hair that stops just above his shoulders. He is a wise, smart, patient, and determined 15 year old. He uses water attributed weapons.

Her oldest sister, Chan, is a light-skinned, light brown-eyed fairy who keeps her black hair in a short ponytail. She is a stubborn and forceful 16 year old. She uses fire magic.

Her other sister, Chris, is a light-skinned, purple-eyed fairy with a blonde A-line bob with fringe bangs that stop just above her eyes. She seems gentle and graceful, but if angered, she becomes stubborn and forceful. The 14 year old uses dark magic.

"You are going to witness your first execution today." Serena announced to Alice.

Alice smiled and quickly got ready. The seven royal family members walked to Execution Square. Alice's eyes went wide at the sight. For a place used for such a purpose, it was surprisingly beautiful. The midday sun cast a yellow glow on the huge black platform in the middle of the area. Surrounding this platform were all sorts of weapons. The platform was in the middle of a dense forest. The area was off limits to anyone who isn't royalty or an official member of the army.

The guards brought out the prisoner. Alice was stunned at who it was. The prisoner was none other than the 48 year old villain king, Barodius. He is a blue, purple-skinned, green eyed villain with a purple and white mullet. He is ruthless and stubborn. He uses dark attributed weapons. 

Shun didn't know about his father's capture until he got home. As soon as he realized this, he rushed to Execution Square. When he got there, he hid in the trees and watched the heroes torture Barodius in unspeakably painful ways. He hated watching it, but he knew he couldn't rush in too early. If he did, it could result in both of them getting killed. So, he watched and waited. While he watched, he spotted Alice with the rest of the royal family.

Alice watched with hidden delight as the hero soldiers tortured the most evil man alive. She knew she would feel disgusted at this if he weren't evil. Right when the soldiers were about to finish him off, Shun came out of hiding and defended Barodius. For a while, Shun stood there taking blows. As soon as he saw an opening he grabbed Barodius and escaped into the forest.

"I wasn't expecting Barodius's heir, Shun, to come rescue his father." Marucho admitted.

"Yes, that was unexpected." Nurzak replied.

"But it isn't unbelievable." Chan pointed out.

"Why not?" Alice asked her.

"One, Shun is Barodius's son. Two, Shun is very good at what he does. Three, Shun is willing to do anything for his dad, even risking getting killed himself to save him, which you, Alice, witnessed." Gus answered.

"If you didn't already know he's a villain, wouldn't be hard to tell if he is one or not?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"Yes, it would be considering he looks like a hero with black hair." Chris answered.

Alice tried in vain to sleep despite the thoughts clouding her mind, but eventually she fell asleep. The rest of her family had fallen asleep hours ago.

Shun acted as Barodius's crutch on their way home.

"Are you alright, father?" Shun asked after they had walked for a while.

"Yes, but I was beginning to wonder when you would show." Barodius answered with a slight smirk on his face.

When they finally reached their home, The Citadel, they saw their family waiting outside for them. Once they were inside, Barodius and Shun explained everything to their family. Their family consisted of Kazarina, Jesse, and Lena.

Kazarina is a multi-shade blue-skinned, hazel-eyed witch with bleach blonde hair in a high ponytail. She is a wise and patient schemer who is easily angered. The 45 year old uses light magic.

Jesse is a light-skinned, purple-eyed villain. His dirty blonde mullet had red highlights. He is smart, patient and loves theater. Often treating battles and other aspects of life as nothing more than a play. The 16 year old uses wind attributed weapons.

Lena is a light-skinned, blue-eyed witch with light blue hair that she keeps in a high bun. She wears glasses. She is smart and patient. The 17 year old uses water magic.

"The most interesting thing about the story is the fact that the youngest of the royal siblings was watching when this was happening." Jesse pointed out.

"It was probably her first execution." Kazarina explained.

"I wonder if any of the royals expected you to show up Shun." Lina said with sincere curiosity.

"No, they had no idea I was coming. If you'll permit it father, I would like to go to bed." Shun replied.

Barodius nodded in approval and Shun went to his room. He fell asleep as soon as he was in bed. His family quickly followed suit and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Ch. 2 of the remake. I'm going to try to get through Ch. 4 of the remake done today. After that I'll probably wait till tomorrow to start writing the new chapters. I hope you guys and gals are liking this story.

**I don't own Bakugan.**

_Ch2. Kidnapping_

Shun walked to the kitchen and began eating breakfast. Since it was a weekend, he was the only one up at present as his family preferred to sleep in. After he finished eating, Shun saw Barodius come into the room. This was not surprising as Shun's father was always up second on weekends.

"I have something I need you to do for me, Shun." Barodius stated as he sat down to eat his own breakfast.

"What?" Shun asked with a bit of a yawn. He was still a little sleepy.

"I need you to kidnap the princess, Alice. Can you handle that?" Barodius asked sternly as he continued to eat.

"Why are you asking me if I can handle it? You know very well I can handle myself against those heroes." Shun replied somewhat offended.

"I'll most likely be back before dinner." Shun informed his father after getting past the shock of his father's question.

"If you're late, you better have a good excuse; because, unless you're captured by them, there is no excuse for being late." Barodius sternly informed his heir.

"I know!" Shun yelled at Barodius in a rather annoyed tone.

Shun began making his way to The Royal Palace. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he also knew he was ready for anything the heroes might throw at him.

"I'm not going!" Alice yelled at Serena, Chan, Chris, Runo, Julie, Paige, Mira, and Fabia for like the fourth time.

She was angry because they had set her up to go on a date with Lync. Lync is a light-skinned, sky blue-eyed hero with short, light pink hair. The 17 year old hero has a cocky but friendly personality. He uses wind attributed weapons. To be honest, Alice does think of Lync as handsome, but she never considers him as a potential husband.

"Come on, you should go." All eight females seemed to say in unison.

"No!" Alice yelled in an annoyed tone.

"I'm going for a walk." Alice informed them.

She made her way to the gardens. Alice loved walking the beautiful, peaceful pathways when she was in a bad mood.

Since no guards patrolled them, Shun planned to enter the palace through the gardens. Shun smirked when he saw none other than Princess Alice in said gardens. He couldn't believe his luck. If all went well, nobody would even have a chance to see him before he nabbed Alice and made his getaway.

"Evening, Princess." Shun said sarcastically and came out of hiding to stand directly behind Alice.

Unfortunately for Shun, Alice turned and began to scream. Shun quickly grabbed Alice and covered her mouth with his hand. He quickly decided a bluff was the only way to make sure she wouldn't alert anyone to his presence.

"Quite, unless you want your friends to die." Shun threatened.

Unfortunately Shun had reacted too slowly. Alice had already let out a scream that would have alerted anyone in the gardens to Shun's presence.

Shun began to take Alice to The Citadel, but was stopped short when Lync appeared and threw his wind spear in Shun's way. Lync's determined eyes met Shun's surprised ones. Shun wiped the surprise of his face quickly realizing that Lync had heard Alice's scream.

"Let her go, Shun." Lync demanded with his wind sword in hand.

"In your dreams, Lync!" Shun yelled defiantly. He readied his wind knife while still holding on to Alice.

"You know you're surrounded, right?" Lync asked Shun. Lync was confused at Shun's confidence.

"Yeah, I know that, but you still can't beat me." Shun replied. He was ready for a fight.

Shun and Lync fought for a long time. Lync had an obvious advantage because he wasn't holding a person. That being said, Shun's advantage lied in his hostage. He knew Lync wouldn't dare harm Alice. Lync signaled for backup. After than Shun was quickly subdued. The soldiers restrained him and took him to Execution Square. Shun sighed knowing Barodius wouldn't be happy with him when he got home.

Lina ran into the room where Jesse was reading. Her sudden entry startled Jesse who not only dropped his book, but also fell out of his chair. He looked at his sister with an angry glare.

"Shun's been caught." Lina informed him. She was breathless from running half way across the house.

"What?" Jesse yelled surprised.

Jesse quickly grabbed his weapons and left for Execution Square. When he got there, he tried in vain to plan out his moves. He never understood how Shun was so good at this kind of thing. He waited and at the last second, Jesse rescued Shun.

"Sorry you couldn't get the princess, but there's no reason for you to go back for her." Jesse told his brother as they walked home.

"No need." Shun said in a rather weak tone.

Jesse turned in surprise at his statement. Shun then stepped to the side to reveal Alice. Alice's hands were tied in special rope that suppresses good magic. Shun's right hand held the opposite end of Alice's rope.

"How did you do that?" Jesse asked him amazed.

"That was easy; I grabbed her right before we got away." Shun answered.

When Jesse and Shun got home, they were welcomed by an angry Barodius. Jesse went to get some sleep and Shun took Alice to the dungeons. Shun then went to get some sleep as well. Alice somehow managed to fall asleep in her cell.


End file.
